Goodbye, Brother
by l'envoi
Summary: If someone took the one who meant so much to you, would you forgive their killers? I'm not sure that I can... :: Terry's POV :: OneShot :: 03.24.07: It's my bro's birthday. :D


**Title:** Goodbye, Brother  
**Author:** Jou Tetsunosuke  
**Topic:** Battle B-Daman  
**Characters:** Haja, Joe, Terry  
**Mood:** Heartache  
**Word Count:** 1,116  
**Rating:** K+  
**Copyright: **Goodbye, Brother ©2007, and the plot contained here in the copyright of **Jou Tetsunosuke **(author, publisher) – All Rights Reserved.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Battle B-Daman. But today is my brother's birthday. :D  
**Author's Notes: **I read in that Joe died. I thought of how Terry would probably feel about this, and this is what I got. I'm not very sure about the actual scene in Season 2, so this may be a little inaccurate. This is Terry's POV. Well, I hope that you enjoy this too. I'll continue writing my other fic a little later on because I have no ideas and I have to get this out of my head.** (03.24.07: Today is my bro's birthday. :D)**

**Goodbye, Brother**

I looked at Haja furiously, as he stood there triumphantly with my strike shot. He came out of nowhere and impulsively challenged me to a battle. I battled as hard as I could. I wouldn't allow him to take something that I treasured so dearly just like that. Not knowing that he would.

After I finally beat him from the intense battle, he raised his hands in submission – a sign that he accepted his defeat. It was almost inevitable; I had most of the advantages in this battle – I was faster than him, my reflexes keener, trained for this type of battle, Wing Sword in a better state, and my actions from the desires of my heart.

To put Wing Sword down was my biggest mistake. The minute I let my guard down, he leaped at me swiftly, and landed with something clutched between his fingers – the Random Shot.

"Ha ha! You snooze, you lose," he hissed arrogantly, stuffing it in his pocket. "You lose your strike shot, and your life."

He aimed his b-damon straight at me, and fired it with all the strength he had left.

I was stunned. I couldn't move. My feet were stone stiff, paralyzed with shock. I couldn't run away, I couldn't protect myself. The only thing I could do was to watch that b-daball come swiftly towards me. I closed my eyes in fear. This really was the end.

"Terry!" a voice sliced through the air like a knife.

Then, it hit a target. I opened my eyes, shocked that I was not hurt at all. I was relieved that Haja's strike had ended in failure, although this feeling lasted only for a moment.

As I scanned the area, I realized what had stopped it from smashing into me. It was Joe. He was lying on the ground with it embedded deeply on his upper chest. He had blocked the b-daball with his own being, protecting me from the same fate. He was wincing with pain as he lay down on the grassy field. His eyes closing in pain, restricted screams came from time to time and involuntary jerking of his fingers, arms and legs.

"Shoot," Haja cried. "Wrong target. I gotta get out of here."

He leaped away into the trees for concealment and ran as fast as he could away from the scene, panting loudly as he did. But I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was to help Joe.

"Joe!" I cried. "Hold on there, Joe!"

He opened his eyes, flinching with pain. "Terry," his voice cracking with effort.

I looked at him, deep emotion showing in my eyes. "Joe, don't speak. You need all your energy. That b-daball is in there deep."

I grabbed it, and pulled it out forcefully. He screamed with agony, his clothes greatly stained with his blood. He took rapid, shallow breaths of air noisily. The b-daball was also tinged with blood.

I looked at him, horrified at the state my friend had been. This had happened to him only because of me. The guilt and anger I felt was overwhelming.

I clasped Joe's right hand and put on a small smile. "It's okay, Joe. You'll get better. I know you will. Just hold on."

He smiled back with much effort. "Alright, Terry."

I glanced at him sorrowfully. "Tell me," I said. "Why did you block that b-daball? If you didn't, you wouldn't be in so much pain."

"Because I couldn't let anything happen to my brother now, could I?" he replied. "It's my responsibility to watch over you and protect you. I couldn't just watch it come towards you and hurt you."

"But," I protested. "I could have taken that blow instead of you. I would so rather it would have hurt me than you. I…I just can't see you in this kind of pain. Don't you feel any remorse whatsoever?"

He shook his head slowly. "Not at all. I did what I did, and we cannot change what has already happened. I'm also glad that you cannot feel this pain."

"I do," I shouted back. "I can feel so much guilt and heartache in seeing you, someone who I care for dearly, hurt so much like this."

"Oh, Terry," he smiled. "You don't understand now, but you will one day. You are younger than I am and still have so much to live for. You have a family and friends who need you, so many experiences you still have not experienced, people who you will meet in the future and so many things to accomplish in your lifetime."

"Joe…"

"Terry, please tell the Super Five Field Guardians that I enjoyed being one of them and their friendship, and Terry…"

"Yes, Joe," I said, tears flowing on my face.

"Thank you. You are the only person whom I ever met that really cared for me the way you do and who I really thought of as brother. You are the only person who ever really liked me for who I am, besides my family. You are the only one who I ever felt so at peace and cared for like this. You are a very important part of my life, and thank you always for being there for me and for being my best friend."

He looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes.

"No. Don't leave!" I cried, shaking him furiously. "What will I do without you? You see you are very important to me, as well. You are the only one who cared for me, and encouraged me and cheered me up when all seemed bleak. You always stayed by me and stayed loyal to me. You are the only one who I really care this way also. I love you, brother."

He winced as he sat up in place; his movements needed great effort. With his remaining strength, he hugged me tightly. "And I love you, as well," he whispered into my ear. "Go ahead. Do not worry. We shall meet each other in the end. Only for now, do we say goodbye."

Then, he let go, and closed his eyes one more. I hugged him loosely for a moment and gave him a light kiss on his forehead.

I stood up and strode away, until I looked back one last time and wiped a tear away from my eye. "Goodbye, brother. I'll miss you always."

As I walked away, I clenched my first - my misery turning into an icy fury. Haja. You have taken away two things that I thought so dearly of - my strike shot and my brother. I will have my revenge, because what you have done is…

Unforgivable.


End file.
